


Won't give up on you

by SylverxFen



Series: Cassunzel [1]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst, Dark Rapunzel, F/F, Zel - Freeform, cassunzel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:14:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28166850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylverxFen/pseuds/SylverxFen
Summary: Hi everyone this story is inspired by the dark!Rapunzel Au made by @tovanori(twitter)/@tovanori(Tumblr)I really fell in love with their art and this idea was stuck in my head for a while. I'm too shy to write to them about this story; if they will ever discover it, I hope they won't find this awful ahah.Tw: abusive relation ship
Relationships: Cassandra & Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled), Cassandra/Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled)
Series: Cassunzel [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063454
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Won't give up on you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tovanori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tovanori/gifts).



It had been a few weeks since Cassandra had decided to take the moonstone and follow that impostor who had full control over Rapunzel's body. She had promised herself that she would not abandon her and would find a solution to free Rapunzel from the control of the spell and from that damned demon that was planting crazy ideas of revenge in her mind.

It was late at night and Cassandra was polishing her new sword of black rocks, resting with her back against a tree. Every now and then she looked up worriedly towards the woods, Rapunzel had gone with the little demon to look for something she had not wanted to reveal to her, and the fact that after the whole day she still hadn't returned, was making her anxious.

She was about to get up and go after them, when she heard a rustle coming from her left and saw Raps finally emerge from the blanket of fog, the demon still floating by her side.  
-what took you so long? - she asked curiously, rising from the ground.  
-Nothing that concerns you, isn't it Zel? - said the little demon preceding Rapunzel who was about to open her mouth.  
-yes, Zan Thiri is right, you don't have to worry, it isn't your business- she dismissed her without having the courage to look her in the eyes, maybe something of the old Raps was still present in that creature.

-sure I understand… it doesn't concern me then? Yet it seems to me, that I have exposed myself and put myself in this situation just for you, I believe I have the legitimate right to know where you have been the whole day-  
She exclaimed, approaching a few steps -something incredibly wrong is up with that demon, she's trying to deceive you, can't you see? - she said taking a hand in hers, they seemed so cold compared to how they were before the spell took over Rapunzel's body.  
-Don't listen to her my sundrop, you should really make this servant of yours understand how to speak to superiors and make her stay in her place- Zan Thiri murmured in her ear, but loud enough for Cassandra to hear too.  
\- I…- Rapunzel hesitated for a few seconds before her lost gaze hardened again -it's not like you to behave like that Cassandra, or should I think that you are trying to throw a spanner in the works? Face the reality, on one hand you have a reputation as a traitor and a kingdom that does nothing with you, on the other hand there is me. I know perfectly well that you have been wanting something that goes beyond friendship for a long time, my dear Moonstone- she grinned sensually approaching the short haired girl -isn't this what you want? To be able to stand by my side and have me just for yourself? Now you can have it- She whispered in her ear, but Cassandra pulled away suddenly looking at the girl with long raven hair with a pleading look -but don't you understand? That treacherous demon is only manipulating you! She's playing with your brain Raps, please figh…- but she couldn't finish the sentence, because she suddenly found herself without air in her lungs.  
Rapunzel had slammed her into the trunk of a tree and pinned her in midair with the animated strands of her hair.  
-Don't make me angry, Love… how many times do I have to tell you that I am Zel and not that little flower child you call Raps?- She hissed approaching the tree and ran a hand along the right side of Cassandra's face, until it landed on the thin white line on her cheekbone -I thought this was a sufficient reminder for future times- she whispered a few inches from her face, grabbing her from under her chin and forcing her to look into her eyes; Cassandra struggled while trying to catch her breath, which was impossible due to the lock of black hair tightened like an iron string around her neck -I couldn't bear to further scar this attractive face- she grinned before leaving a kiss on her lips -try to behave, Love- she murmured before letting her go. Cassandra fell panting to the ground, rubbing her sore neck with one hand.

As if nothing had happened Rapunzel, who had begun to walk towards their house, turned to her and smiled -are you going to stay there all night? I really want to relax after this exhausting day, if you know what I mean- and she continued walking towards the house, while Zan Thiri had disappeared into thin air.  
Cassandra took two deep gulps of air and tried to compose herself before standing up on her slightly shaking legs.  
-I won't give up on you, Raps. If it's the last thing I do- she whispered, while a lonely tear ran down her face.  
Limping slightly, she joined Rapunzel in the small house they had used as a shelter for a week now, soon they would have to move elsewhere.

Rapunzel was sitting on the straw bed and was brushing her long —once gold-colored— hair, staring blankly at the burning fireplace. When she heard the door open she shifted her gaze to Cassandra and smiled at her. The short-haired girl lost a heartbeat in front of that smile, it almost seemed to her that Raps had come to her senses; but then it was enough for her to move her gaze to the black eyes and raven hair to remember that it wasn't really her, her smile didn't reach her eyes which were like two empty hollows. She clenched her hand in a fist, trying to deal with the harsh reality "Raps I know you're still in there, I'll do anything in my power to bring you back to the light, to bring you back to me".

-What are you thinking about so intensely Love? - the other girl sensually whispered taking Cassandra's hand in hers and guiding her to their bed. Since Zel had taken over, Rapunzel had been particularly attracted to her, "these are the true feelings of that flower child, my love, it's all real. But she was too cowardly to admit them" she revealed to her the first time she tried to kiss her and Cassandra clung to those words with all her strength. She had trusted the demon's words without thinking it might be a trap to keep her bound to her, but it didn't matter, as long as she could save Rapunzel she would never leave.

-nothing relevant- she replied lying down on the bed -well then I think it's time to focus on something else - she grinned straddling his lower abdomen - and remember this time, I direct the game, only I can have the upper hand. You're my servant ... don't get caught up in the heat like last time- she admonished her referring to the first time they had gone beyond a simple kiss, Cassandra had tried to take control in vain and Rapunzel, or rather Zel, had punished her for her insubordination. That made Cassandra finally open her eyes for the first time and realize that nothing visible was left of the sweet and innocent Rapunzel she had fallen madly in love with. That's why she had decided to let Zel took control; to take part actively would have been a violation of Rapunzel's body against her will.  
The long haired girl was just thirsty for power, it was the sundrop that claimed her moonstone and Cassandra had decided to endure it in silence if this would have helped keeping Zel under control.  
-I won't disobey again- She mumbled and with a flick of her hand she made her rock armor disappear, while Zel licked her upper lip in excitement -that's my moonstone- she whispered making her armor disappear too, before claiming her lips.

Zel was rough, as if she was desperate to drink as much power as possible from her moonstone in order to keep balance.  
Cassandra turned her head to the side, she couldn't bear the sight of that demon acting through the body of Raps, unable to do anything to stop her. "Raps, I hope you're not forced to watch from the back of your mind, locked somewhere in your own body" she thought  
-what is it Love, why are you so rigid? You'll only end up hurting yourself this way- she whispered in her ear, sliding a hand on her lower abdomen. Against her will Cassandra moaned, she hated that even though she knew that creature wasn't Rapunzel, her Raps, her body still responded to it as if it was attracted by some powerful force.

That night, while Zel was sleeping curled up next to her, with her head in the crook of her neck, Cassandra was unable to get some rest, something that happened frequently since they left the dark kingdom. How could she sleep? Knowing that she was the only one who could help Raps and bring her back to her normal self?  
But she didn't know what to do, and the feeling of hopelessness stung her heart as a sharp blade.  
-Cass- she heard the other girl murmur in her sleep. Cassandra knew that Rapunzel was still there, even though she wasn't able to see her.  
Her gaze hardened in the dark of the room -I won't ever give up on you Raps- she whispered, locking her harm protectively around Rapunzel's waist.  
-You will come back to me. Were it the last thing I do-

**Author's Note:**

> I'm deeply sorry for possible errors :(  
> It isn't completely close to the idea I had at the beginning, but that's because I'm a shitty writer rip  
> Hope I'll improve my writing skills with time


End file.
